Take me to summer side
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Fuji is sleepy in summer, and starts teasing Tezuka to keep himself awake... FujiTezuka slash. ONESHOT.


"Take me to Summer Side"  
A Prince of Tennis fanfic by Maria. 

Disclaimer: Not mine... Konomi-san's.  
Rating: PG-13.  
Summary: Fuji is sleepy in summer, and starts teasing Tezuka to keep himself awake... FujixTezuka shonen-ai.

* * *

Heat made Fuji sleepy at times. Specially after a good, long tennis match played in the current summer break - one that he was this close to win. But the man he was playing against was one of the few persons able to beat him in tennis, and not only that: if he ever tried to let Tezuka win in an easier way, it'd be an insult. And Tezuka wasn't exactly the type of person Fuji wanted to anger... he loved to tease his ex-captain, now boyfriend, in all other fields, but this special one (which helped them to get together, in a sense) was a completely different issue.

A slightly cooler wind blew all of a sudden through the half-open window, and this partially brought Fuji back to reality. He slowly opened his blue eyes and yawned, then snuggled closere to the man he was lying next to...

"Syuusuke? You're awake?".

Tezuka's voice also sounded heavy and drowsy, so unlike his usual cold tone. They were lying on Tezuka's bed, enjoying the peaceful summer hours - which would be soon over by the moment, since Tezuka's mother would be back home soon from shopping and they'd have to get ready to help her with the bags, the dinner, and all.

But even then, Fuji didn't really feel like speeding up things. At least not until Ayana Tezuka was really back. Why hurrying up and missing the little big fun that was just to be with each other, huh?

"Mmmmmh...". He pretended to be still lethargic, and nuzzled his cheek against Tezuka's chest. "I'm comfortable and tired, Kunimitsu. Don't disturb, please".

To prove his point, Fuji made a purring sound similar to the ones made by Echizen's cat Karupin. But Tezuka wasn't easy to fool.

"I wouldn't mind it", the man murmured, "if not for the fact that my mother will be back very soon...".

Fuji chose to ignore it and placed his hand on Tezuka's stomach, fingertips toying with one of his shirt's buttons...

"And my leg feels numb", he finished. "Your thigh's sprawled over mine".

The shorter man blinked and slowly removed his leg. "... Sorry, Kunimitsu", he smiled.

Tezuka moved his now-free leg to test how quickly his blood was back in circulation now that Fuji wasn't putting extra weight on him. After some moments, all was back to normal... and Fuji lost no time. Tezuka gently pushed him away, to almost immediately stand up and go to get his glasses (which were placed on his desk), and Fuji allowed him to do so... but as soon as the other man came back and sat down on the bed, he sat up as well, wrapped an arm around Tezuka's waist and placed his other hand on his cheek, making him look into his intense blue eyes.

"Kunimitsu...", he murmured before sealing their lips in a kiss. It was slow and tender, without any hurry, trying to slow things down as much as possible... and it seemed to work, since after the initial surprise, Tezuka slightly relaxed and allowed himself to lean more into it.

When Fuji broke the kiss, he leaned against Tezuka lazily. He held him back, eyes closed, and sighed. But when Fuji's cheek nuzzled his shoulder, he was reminded of what would come.

"We shouldn't distract ourselves too much, Syuusuke".

"I know", the blue-eyed man replied. "But this doesn't mean we should innecessarily rush into action, eh?".

Good point. But Tezuka wasn't fully convinced, and Fuji could sense it since his body felt somewhat more tense against his'. Nevermind the fact that, in the household, his mother was the one who was more accepting of their relationship...

Trying to find something to distract his boyfriend from his actual train of thoughts, Fuji stared down, and noticed that Tezuka's hand was on his hip. In a whim, he softly took it between his own.

"What are you doing?".

He didn't reply with words. He just observed the hand he was softly holding, and lazily caressed it with his thumb.

"Syuusuke...".

Fuji's left hand released its hold, and then he slid a fingertip over Tezuka's firm wrist, with a touch as soft as he could manage to use on him. Tezuka didn't say anything this time, just stared at the calloused, slender fingers that caressed his hand tenderly.

"Kunimitsu...", Fuji murmured, making sure that Tezuka could feel his breath on his neck and shoulder. His expression calm and sweet, his hair messy and a little damp from the sweat, Syuusuke Fuji looked like one of those sexy but still subtle girls who liked to tease their lovers and seduce them smoothly in some softcore movies. "Pretty boy front man" was the latest nickname given to his boyfriend by the always cheerful Kikumaru; it suited him scaringly well in those moments.

But Fuji lost no time in such things. His fingers moved on the dorso of Tezuka's callused hand, caressing it lightly inch by inch. Tezuka had come to know that Fuji had quite the fetish with hands very few after they met in Seigaku, several years ago, when in their first junior high year he promised to play with Fuji at full force, after he had discovered (and on his own) that Tezuka could play tennis with both hands; instinctively, Fuji had grabbed Tezuka's hands as the promise was made, then left him all bewildered.

Tezuka re-played that scene in his mind as Fuji's fingertips kept playing their magic, feeling his dry skin and all the marks on it, without any hurry. He still remembered that his mother would come back sooner than later, but he couldn't take his eyes off the hand that was now his boyfriend's newest toy. Fuji suddenly stopped his caresses, to place both his own hand and Tezuka's palm to palm, and soon he clasped his fingers down to grab Tezuka's hand in a firm, but tender grip.

It looked almost like their hands were this close to become one.

Fuji chose to change his game, though, and brought his boyfriend's hand up to his mouth and started to kiss his fingertips. And after he pressed his lips to each finger, he lightly licked each one with the tip of his tongue. Tezuka's skin tasted somewhat salty, and it felt warm at the touch...

Fuji stopped all of a sudden, and with Tezuka's ring finger still pressed to his mouth, he looked at his face. The other man's cheeks were red, and his eyes gleamed in an almost feverish way behind his glasses. Such an unusual combination - and Fuji felt kinda proud at the fact that he ws the cause. So, with his eyes closed, he licked Tezuka's fingertip and bit it ever so lightly.

And yes, he heard Tezuka moan.

But then, the game had to end. And Fuji chose to do so by taking Tezuka's hand again in his own, leaning forward, and kissing him again. But this time, it was a fierce and passionate kiss, where they poured all the passion they could give to each other in those moments...

Barely some some seconds after they parted, while they were still gasping for breath, a sweet female voice was heard. "Kunimitsu, Fuji-kun! I'm home!".

"Welcome back", both men replied, almost automatically. They looked into each other's eyes, and Fuji laughed at how flustered Tezuka looked.

"Come on, Kunimitsu", he jokingly said, getting up from the bed. "You don't want your mom to catch us? Let's not give her any reason to worry, then...".

Tezuka didn't feel like saying anything else as Fuji, after stretching his shirt, made his way downstairs to check on Ayana. With a long sigh, he ran his hand through his messy hair, and followed his boyfriend.


End file.
